1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for packeting timber, according to which method, a conveyor delivers the timber in the form of a mat, and the mat, or part of it, is then moved by means of a set of transfer arms to a timber lift, after which the transfer arm set is removed to its initial position.
For carrying out the above procedure, the invention also relates to apparatus that comprises a timber lift with supporters, upon which the timber packet is formed and which are made to descend as the timber packet accumulates on the supporters, by means of a particular device which comprises a traverse conveyor, on which the timber is brought in the form of a mat near the packeting lift, and one or more sets of oblong transfer arms, which reciprocate from under the conveying level of said traverse conveyor upon the timber lift that moves timber layers in order to push same on to the timber lift.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several previously known procedures and devices for packeting timber. For instance, I am aware of a procedure and device in which timber is collected onto a traverse conveyor in the form of a one-layer mat, from which parts of certain width are separated to be transferred with reciprocating transfer arms to a packeting lift, where layers are positioned on top of each other in order to form a packet. For providing room for the next layer, the lift is made to lower according to a program as layers of the packet are accumulated on the supporting arms of the lift. Depending on whether the timber to be packeted is dry or fresh, laths can be inserted between timber layers for improving drying and/or ensuring the holding together of the packet.
The capacities of timber handling equipment have recently been increasing. This has had an effect on the capacity requirements of timber packeting machinery. It has been observed that a factor reducing the efficiency of timber packeting machines is the relatively high masses of the reciprocating transfer arms, and consequent high mass forces when moving said transfer equipment back and forth while at the same time raising and lowering them.